


My Everything

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Post-High School, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Loke makes it back to the town he grew up in after making a life for himself after high school and runs into none other than the man he loved all those years ago on the first day. How will their reunion go?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke
Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rougescribe (rougescribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/gifts).



It had been such a long time since they had seen each other. The end of high school had been bittersweet in many ways. They both had big plans to get out of this small town but circumstances changed that, at least for one. Years passed and they both had moved on to the best of their abilities. Feelings for each other still linger in the back of both their hearts. Who would have thought that this Christmas would bring them together again.

“Loke?” a voice calls out making the redhead turn to find the source. His eyes land on a familiar face with the same dark, tousled hair.

“Gray? Is that really you?” he asks walking up to the man. He smiles with a light chuckle holding his arms out for a hug.

“Man, it’s so good to see you! How many years has it been?” Gray asks forcing himself to keep the hug brief. Loke meets his dark blue eyes, the same eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Too many. Work got busy and I haven’t had a chance to keep in touch with anyone. Finally getting a break so I thought I would see who all was still hanging around these parts.” Loke explains, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Mister big shot movie star, huh? I knew you could do it. I’m glad you’re following your dreams,” Gray smiles, really happy for his friend despite the faint ache echoing at the back of his heart.

Loke returns the smile.  _ If only it was everything I dreamed of.  _ “Well what about you? What brings you back?”

Gray’s smile falters as he rubs the back of his neck. “I never left.”

Those few simple words shocked Loke. His jaw dropped as he continues to stare at Gray in disbelief. “What?! What happened?”

Gray sighs and shoves his hands into his front pockets to keep them from fidgeting. “Ur got sick just before I was about to leave. Ultear and Leon were already gone, so I stayed to take care of her and the shop until she got better.” His looks up at the bright sky, reflecting back over the last few years. “But she never did. And now I run the shop.” He wasn’t expecting what happened next, but Loke’s arms were back around him in a tight hug. Gray looks back down and gives a small smile before patting the man’s back.

“I’m okay, really. You know she wasn’t big into being the center of attention. She didn’t want a big deal made out of it.” Gray says sincerely.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Loke pulls back, his hands gripping Gray’s shoulders tightly as his hazel eyes pierced through his glasses, staring straight into Gray’s soul. He felt exposed with that fierce glare of his, almost forgetting how easy this man had an affect on him. “You know I would’ve come. I would’ve been there for you. I-”

“And keep you from finally getting everything you’ve been dreaming about? Planning for? No way. You had finally made it out of here and I wasn’t going to drag you back. And look at where you are now,” Gray says, his smile returning. He places a hand on his friend’s shoulder gently. “Loke, I’m fine. It might not be what I had planned for, but everything worked out fine. Besides, I don’t totally hate it here.” He gives the redhead a wink. “There’s a lot of good memories here.”

He could tell Loke wasn’t completely convinced, still feeling guilty he wasn’t here during that time. But how could Loke tell him that he really didn’t get everything he had dreamed for? How selfish would that make him after everything Gray had to go through alone, being left behind in the town they grew up in? He couldn’t. Not yet.

“Well, if you’re happy, then I’m glad. Just next time something big happens, you better not wait 5 years to tell me. Got it?” Loke looks at him pointedly. Gray couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Deal. So where were you heading off to first now that I’ve distracted you and kept you away from whatever your plans were with a needless sob story?” he asks.

Loke shrugs. “Actually I didn’t really have a solid plan.”

“Seriously?” His eyebrows raise as he tries not to laugh. “I guess there are some things that never change, huh? Well, Natsu and Lucy are planning a Christmas party tonight. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go but there’s been more than a few trying to make me change my mind. I’m sure everyone would love to see you.”

Loke crosses his arms with an incredulous look. “You’re not inviting me to a party you don’t plan on going to, are you?”

\---

Later that evening, Gray and Loke show up to the Dragneel’s about the same time. Catching each other’s attention from across the room, they decide to find a place to sit and talk where it wasn’t so noisy. It was a more difficult feat than one would expect since it was the home of the boisterous Natsu Dragneel. They decide to sit out on the back patio under the glittering sky. The stars shine just as brightly as the Christmas lights that illuminate the entire neighborhood. 

“Finally,” Gray sighs, “a bit of peace and quiet. I can actually hear myself think.”

Loke laughs as he sits next to the man. “Not so much the party animal anymore are you?”

“Tch, that was all you.”

“No, no, I remember you being at a fair share of parties. Even a spotlight at a few of them if my memory serves me well. And I know it does.” Loke leans over and winks at him. Gray shakes his head.

“And if my memory serves me right, you were the reason I was even at those things.”

“Oh, please, you loved every minute of it. So if you want to blame me for your fun, then I’ll take full charge of it.” He folds his hands behind his head as he leans back with a devious smirk directed at the man by his side. Gray can’t help but smile as he feels the heat rise to his face.

_ Is it worth even a shot? Now? It’s been years since high school and things have changed since then.. No, I can’t…  _ Gray thinks to himself.

“Hey,” Loke’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. He turns to the man, his face more serious now. “There’s...something I want to talk with you about.”

Gray turns in his seat as his face falls, worried now.

“I never… Back in high school, we were…” Loke was having trouble finding the right words. The right way to tell this man sitting next to him how he really didn’t have everything he’s wanted. That the one thing missing, the most important part of his life he wished he never left behind, was him.

“Loke?” Gray asks with concern.

Loke sighs and swears under his breath. “Screw it.” He closes the space between them and presses his lips against his. Those cool lips that have never escaped his memory. The same lips from high school when they were together like they were meant to be together, forever. It was like no time had truly passed since then, yet this was more than before. He could feel Gray responding to him. His lips moving seamlessly along with his own. At some point, Gray’s hands had moved to cup Loke’s face deepening the kiss. He pulls back for air and he can feel his face is flushed as he looks at those dark eyes. They were smiling.  _ Gray  _ was smiling at him and after he just kissed him out of nowhere.

“Now who’s the flustered one?” his low voice and sensual smile of his. His thumb brushing softly against Loke’s cheek.

“It was always you, Gray. You’re my everything I dreamed for.”


End file.
